And They All Fall Down
by Tany Gem
Summary: On a early Saturday morning, an event changes Zim's life forever, though he hasn't realize it yet. He doesn't know that the enemies of Irk have gain the upper hand, and he doesn't know that his life lies in the hands of his greatest enemy.
1. Doom, Doom, Doom

Title: And They All Fall Down

Title of Chapter: Doom, Doom, Doom

Author: Tany Gem

Chapter One

"…and that's how the future will eventually implode."

The classroom was dead silent. Several children twitched violently with mouths full of foam; others watched anxiously at the clock. Only one more minute until sweet, sweet weekend of freedom-ness arrives. A couple more children joined in the foamy twitching as Miss Bitters had begun repeating the word _doom_. Only thirty seconds now. Most of the class was now experiencing a twitch of some kind; the worst of the lot were on the floor, knocking into their fellow classmates' desks. Miss Bitters' droning continues but now getting louder and angrier. The young students that remain sane now quiver with fear and excitement.

The shrill of the bell broke the thick tension. Screams of joy broke loose in the room as books, paper wads, and desks were thrown in all direction. Some of the children were hit by the airborne desks but no one bothered to help as they ran for any opening that lead for freedom. Within seconds, the room was cleared out expect for the trapped students and their spooky teacher.

"…doom…doom…_doom_…."

--------------------------------------

"Horrible, _horrible_ stink beast!"

Zim stomped angrily down the sidewalk, plucking little paper wads from his wig. He had been one of the students trapped. His anger grew with each tiny paper wad he picked.

"He will regret the day he ever throw a desk at _me_! Oh _yes_, yes he will once I finish my latest, most amazing-"

A loud boom interrupted his ranting. Large clouds of black smoke filled the air as several flashes of light beamed into the sky. Zim watched stupidly as screams of horror could be heard from the distance. Realization snapped him out of his stupor and rage filled his mighty veins. Only one thing entered his mind as he ran towards his base.

"_GIR!_"

-----------------------------------------

It was well into midnight before the situation was under control. It would not have taken nearly as long but Dib had seen the explosion and raced over to Zim's house. Dib had nearly exposed Zim, but he was saved when the people in the white suits came to take Dib away. After the crazy van drove away and the crowds of people dispersed, Zim vent his anger on Gir. An hour later, Gir skipped out the house, humming happily as Zim watched; his eye was twitching and his vein throbbing. Still rather worked up, Zim decided to clean up the house and the floors below.

That was two hours ago. Zim took off his goggles and looked around. Most of the mess was cleaned up, and the computer was busy repairing the internal damages. Throwing the shovel behind him, he began to help with repairs. Most of his rage towards Gir had worn off but was replaced by stress. His amazing plan was ruin, again, and he knew that time was running out. All of the other Invaders have already conquered at least one planet, and he knew that the Tallest' patience was running thin. The stress was overwhelming and was getting to him. Any _normal_ day he could usually hold his own with Dib in battle, but today he could barely break Dib's grip on him and had to fully relay on human stupidity to get away. Zim banged his repairing instrument against the wall. Not only does he have to keep an eye out for Dib but keep another on Gir. It was _frustrating_! If only the Tallest would understand his situation-

_Booooom!_

Zim stopped his hissy fit and looked up at the ceiling. The explosion sounded like it came from the surface. He could feel his eye twitching again; he knew who the culprit was. Zim dropped the instrument and stomped angrily to the elevator.

"Computer! Continue repairing! I'll come help you after I'm done yelling at Gir some more."

'_I wasn't going to stop…idiot.'_ It added just as the elevator door slam shut.

As Zim reached the surface, he could feel his superior blood reaching boiling point for the second time today. He had just got done fixing and cleaning the surface. Slamming the trash can lid open, Zim leaped out and survey the kitchen for what was sure to be a great deal of damage. To his great surprise, the kitchen was spick and span, just how he left it. Feeling slightly confused, he ran to the living room and found the same results. The confusion grew as he looked out the window. No extra damage was done to the yard (Zim was going to fix it later). Zim stepped back and looked around the room again. The house showed no signs that Gir had entered. No pieces of disgusting human food on the floor or couch, no mud or filth, no piggies, and no Gir.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things." Zim wondered out loud, walking back to the trash can.

As he entered the kitchen, white hot pain suddenly shot up his spine. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Zim collapsed on the floor. His backpack was sparking and the unbearable pain was spreading to his arms and legs.

"Computer!" He panted heavily, crawling slowly to the trash can. "What's happening…to me? Computer! Computer?"

Silence was the only answer he received. Zim began to panic. The pain was steadily getting worse, and he had lost the feeling of his legs. Zim tried to bring out his metal legs but that only increased the pain. He wanted to call out to the computer again but it was all he could do to breathe. The pain had spread to most parts of his body and was making its' way to his head. Zim curled up in a ball, his arms around his head. His breath was laboring and the only sound he could make was soft whimpering as the pain climaxed. His sight was fading. He could feel nothing but coldness. The pain was fading away. But it was very cold. And dark.

---------------------------------

A car parked in front of the spooky green house. Gir opened the door and stepped out, releasing an explosion of bass into the neighborhood. The teen girls inside screamed out their good-byes; some grabbed for Gir, trying to pull him back in. The only guy in the car was in the driver's seat, honking the horn.

"You changed my life! I will never forget you, little green dog!"

Gir closed the door and the car drove away. He skipped into the house and slammed the door.

"Monkeys!" He yelled cheerfully as he made his way into the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge, he spotted his master lying on the floor, not moving; his pak was lying next to him. Gir stood there stared at his body for a long time. Finally, he walked slowly over to Zim and petted his head.

"Awww! He's sleeping!"

A pillow and blanket came out of his head. He raised Zim's head by his antenna and laid the pillow under his head, then threw the blanket over him. Gir grinned and pinched his cheek.

"You're so cute."

Gir walked into the living room, climbed on the couch and watched TV with the volume down.

------------------------------

Zim slowly opened his eyes. His sight was slightly blurry and his head ache horribly, but he was alive. With much effort, he rose to his feet, letting the blanket fall off him. Feeling slightly disoriented, he stumbled to the living room and toward the couch. Gir, who was still watching TV, looked down at his master.

"Aww, you look sleepy. I'm making biscuits!"

With that, Gir jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen. Zim struggled to climb up the couch but his aching joints refused to let him so he slumped against the couch instead.

"Computer," he whispered; it even ached to speak, "run a diagnose to find out what's wrong with me."

'_I can't.'_

Zim eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you can't?"

'_I can't run a diagnose on you without your pak on.'_

Zim cocked his eye at the ceiling. "Are you mad, computer? Has Gir been crossing your wires a-"

Zim patted his back for his pak, his eyes widened with horror when he did not feel it. . Forgetting his aches and pains, he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Lying in the middle of the floor was his pak. Zim shrieked and tackled it, barely missing Gir, who was standing in front of the stove.

"They're almost done!" Gir said cheerfully as he watched the dough rise. Zim struggled with the pak, trying to force it to attach to his back but it would not.

"Why, why won't it work?" He cried out, his voice filled with panic. "If I don't get the pak attach to me soon, I will die. _Why won't it attach_!"

"Biscuits are done!"

Gir opened the oven and grabbed a biscuit. "I love you."

'_Zim, I don't think you're going to die.'_

Zim glared at ceiling. "Of course I am going to die! How long have I been without the pak?"

'_Twelve hours, twenty minutes and six seconds.'_

Zim dropped the pak. "Huh? Twelve hours! That's not possible!"

"Here!"

A biscuit was shoved into Zim's mouth. Gir cheered happily as he grabbed Zim's lower jaw and pushed it up and down. Zim pushed Gir away from him and gagged loudly. The computer used this time to speak.

'_I cannot fully comprehend why you didn't die, but I do know that the pain you went through last night was caused by your pak. Perhaps your pak was defected.'_

"Nonsense!" Zim spat, biscuit crumbs flying everywhere. "There is no way-_wait_! If you saw me, why didn't you answer me?"

'_I was too busy making repairs. Oh yeah... the repairs are complete now.'_

Zim felt his eye twitching once more. "Okay, now that I know I'm not going to die, I better call the Tallest and tell them about this strange situation."

'_Don't bother, I already did.'_

Zim blinked. "You did?"

'_Yeah, well, I was getting a little worried after you haven't moved for a couple of hours.'_

"Well, what did they say?"

'_Nothing, I couldn't get a hold of them. I think their long distance line is down again.'_

"I'll call them again later. Right now, I need to rest."

'_That's a good idea. Your voice doesn't sound very good.'_

Zim strained to stand up and walked slowly into the living room.

"Gir! I need help to get up on the couch!"

Gir squealed as he ran to help his master by lifting him and throwing him on the couch.

Zim lay down and sighed. He needed to heal before Monday arrives. He only hoped that he would be ready; all hell will break loose when Dib finds out about the missing pak.


	2. Downing the System

Title: And They All Fall Down

Title of Chapter: Downing the System

Author: Tany Gem

Chapter Two

Monday had arrived, and it was time to go back to skool even if Zim did not feel like it. Though the aches have lessen, the headaches did not, and he knew he was going to be interrogated by Dib all day about his missing pak.

After an agonizing walk, Zim barely made it to class on time to see Miss Bitters shoot flaming balls from her eyes. The sound of shutting the door turned her attention over to Zim.

"Zim! You're late!" She growled; her eyes glowed hideously. Deciding today was not a good day to argue with her, Zim walked backwards to his seat, never turning his back from the creepy teacher. Miss Bitters glared hatefully at her students before speaking.

"As I was saying before Zim interrupted with his tardiness, since you all trashed your desks last Friday, the school board decided that it was time to buy new and improved desks."

Zim looked around. Indeed, the desks looked shiny and advanced but it disturbed him that everyone was bind to their seats by a metal strap, creasing any movement. He vaguely noticed that Dib's desk was empty. Zim raised his hand.

"Miss Bitters, why is everybody bound to their seats?"

Miss Bitters looked down at him. "To prevent students from leaving when they're not suppose to!"

She pushed a button on her desk. A metal strap bound Zim tightly to his chair. His back was still tender, and it took all his might not to cry out in pain. Satisfied with the results, Miss Bitters went back to her desk and sat down.

"Today, children, we are going to talk about evolution and why some people are devolving."

----------------------------

Gir was in the refrigerator, searching for food to eat, when he heard the door banged open and slammed shut.

"I wonder who that is?" Gir wondered to himself before returning to his search. Zim stumbled into the kitchen, looking as though he was about to collapse.

"I hate humans." He mumbled, rubbing his sore back. "At least the Dib human wasn't at skool today to bother me. Computer, did you call the Tallest today?"

'_Uh, _no_, I did not.'_

Zim ripped his wig off and took out the eye contacts, ignoring the computer's tone of voice.

"That's all right. I will try to contact the Tallest myself tomorrow. It wouldn't hurt me to stay home from skool for a couple days to completely recover."

Zim felt a tugging on his uniform. He looked down to see a tearful Gir.

"There's no food in the fridgy-ate-her."

"Huh? That can't be. I just bought you lots of filthy human food a week ago."

Zim walked over to the fridge with Gir still clinging to his uniform. Gir was right; the refrigerator was wiped clean. Zim turned back to Gir, glaring angrily at the little robot.

"How can you consume so much in so little time? You don't even _need_ to consume!"

Gir's eyes filled with tears again as he gripped Zim tightly around the waist. Zim grind his teeth in pain as Gir began to cry.

"But I wants it! I wants to eat! I need food!" He bawled, hugging Zim even tighter. Zim tried to push the robot away but Gir would not release him.

"Alright! Alright, Gir! I will buy you more Earth food! Just…let go!"

Gir squealed happily as he ran to look for his disguise. Grunting painfully, Zim bent down and picked up his own disguise. After putting everything on, Zim grabbed the leash from the table and clipped on the disguised Gir. He looked up at Zim and smiled widely as his little tail wagged. Zim could not help but smile for half a second before getting a grip on himself.

"Let's go. We need to hurry, though; I want to start resting as soon as possible. And no repeating what happen last time."

SPACINGSPACINGSPACINGSPACINGSPACING

It was dark when a cab drove in front of the spooky green house. Gir jumped out of the open window and ran to the trunk. Zim opened the door and stepped out of the cab, looking like he had been through a battle zone. He flung money at the cab driver and walked over to back of the cab. Gir emerged from the trunk, looking like a living plastic sack monster. He waited with unusual patience as he watched his master grabbed the rest of the grocery sacks. The cab drove away before Zim could push the trunk lid down. Uncaring, Zim walked next to Gir.

"I thought I told you not to repeat that."

Just as Zim was about to make his way to the house, he noticed something that made him drop the bags. The door was wide open.

"Someone's in the house!" He whispered loudly. The sack-covered Gir glance at Zim, then skipped towards the house.

"No, Gir! Come back!" Gir continued to skip into the house. Zim screamed and chased after the little robot. Entering the house, Zim could see Gir putting away the groceries. He glanced around the area, making sure nothing was moved out of place or stolen. Then he checked the kitchen. Everything seemed to be in place.

"Computer, do an intruder scan to all the underground levels."

The computer did not response. Zim's antennas dropped and he franticly rechecked the kitchen until he noticed that the trash can lid was open. Zim narrowed his eyes. The only person besides himself and Gir knew where his secret entrances were and that person was Dib.

"Computer, if you can hear me, answer me!"

Again, the computer did not response. Zim could not help but feel very vulnerable. His pak was his one true defense; Gir can be very unreliable in crucial moments. Without his pak, he had to fully rely on Gir and this was a frightening thought, especially now that he was weak. Zim grabbed a chair and threw it against the floor, breaking it into several pieces. He took an unbroken leg and swung it like a baseball bat. That was going had to do for his defense. Gir walked into the kitchen with a handful of grocery sacks.

"I found them outside."

Zim blinked. He did not realize that Gir left the house.

"Gir, I need you to accompany me to the lab. I think the Dib stink is down there, and I cannot properly defend-"

Gir shhh-ed him. "The food needs to go to their new home."

He pointed to the refrigerator. Zim growled and waited impatiently as Gir put away the food. When he was done, he turned to his master.

"Okay."

Zim motioned Gir over to the trash can and put his finger on his lips. Gir looked confused. Zim frowned and pulled the little robot close to him.

"I need you to be very, very quiet." He whispered lowly. Gir nodded and stuck his tongue out. Zim climbed into the trash can, followed by Gir.

"Elevator," Zim whispered, "take me to the lab."

The elevator did not obey.

Zim glared down at the floor. "Elevator, I need to go down to the lab."

No reply.

Zim stomped on the elevator's floor in frustration. Nothing seemed to be working. He jumped out of the trash can with Gir trailing behind and leaped into the toilet. He pulled the string and was flushed downward into one of the underground compartments. Landing roughly, Zim noticed immediately that it was pitch dark.

"Gir, I need some light to see." He said quietly, groping the air with one hand and swing the chair leg with the other.

A flash of light lit the room. A large flashlight appeared from Gir's head. Zim looked around the room, eyes filled with worry; they were in the control room. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Why is everything not working?" He wondered out loud, forgetting to whisper. He motion Gir to follow him to the control panels; he needed light to find the reboot button. There were hundreds of buttons and it took Zim a while before finding the right one. He pressed the button, expecting results. There was none.

He pressed it again. Nothing.

Zim could feel the panic rising in his chest. This was _not_ good. If there was something wrong with the control panel, (which he previously thought it was impossible as it was universally known that Irken technology was invincible) then it could not be fixed, not now. The control panel controls everything. _Everything._ If it was broken, the tools to fix it could not be used (the tools are controlled by the computer) and messages to the Massive or anywhere else could not be sent. The only way to repair it was to use the tools in his pak.

Zim stared at the panel, not really seeing it. Something was wrong. Did Dib do something to the computer? No, it could not be the human child; after all, Irken technology is greatly superior to anything the humans can make. But he could not think of anyone else who would do this. No one on this planet knew who he really was but Dib. If it was Dib, how did he do it?

Zim felt a sudden weight on his head. He looked up and saw Gir looking down at the panel.

"What does this do?" He pressed a button. Nothing happened. Gir frowned and looked at his master. "It's broken."

Zim glared at the robot. "I know."

Sighing, he gave the room one last look before snatching Gir from his head and placing him on the ground.

"Gir, I need you to take me up to the surface." He pointed up at the hole in the ceiling. Gir's eyes turned red and saluted. Grabbing Zim by the arm, he turned on his rocket jets and flew with lightening speed up to the surface. Once reaching the surface, they hit the ceiling and ricocheted to the floor. Gir recovered quickly and ran to the refrigerator. Zim, however, had a harder time to recover. He crawled his way to the table and use one of the chairs to help him stand. He glanced over at the open refrigerator door and frown. Gir was going to be the death of him someday.

"I don't think the Dib human is still in the base anymore, if it was him. I need to figure how to repair the control panels. The human tools are too primitive to use, and I cannot contact the Tallest or the Vortians to send a new one. "

Zim climbed up the chair and sat down. He felt helpless. He did not know what to do and it was stressing him out. He cannot rest now, not when his base was completely defenseless. He will have to stay up all night but that was not the problem; he could go on for weeks without sleep. No, the problem was skool; should he go or not? If he does go, the base would be unguarded. Gir has been known to leave the base for hours when he should have been guarding it. If he does not go to skool, the humans would be suspicious and he could not afford them being so. Zim laid his arms on the table and rest his head onto them. He had all night to figure out what to do.

-----------------------------

The Tuesday sun rise from the city's horizon as Zim was walking down the skool's sidewalk. He never felt this horrible in his life. His head felt like it was splitting in half and his mind was sluggish. All he wanted to do was to go home and sleep but his mission and his life was on the line. He had to go to skool.

He entered the classroom and took his seat. The metal strap rapped around him just as he sat down. Zim glanced over at Dib's desk and found that it was occupied by the stink child. He was mildly surprised to find that Dib had not paying any attention to him. This was very strange, especially since the young human was always watching his every move. A slam of the door snapped Zim's attention to the spooky teacher in front of him.

"Zim, I've receive a note stating that you need to leave at once. Go home now."

She pressed a button on her desk and the strap released him. Zim blinked and jumped down from his desk.

"Who gave you that note?" He asked, eyeing his at the teacher.

Miss. Bitters growled viciously at the little Irken and pointed at the door. Zim turned and left the room. Zim walked down the hall and before he could wonder what just happened, he heard a door closing just behind him and footsteps walking toward him. He turned around and saw Dib right behind him. Zim glared hatefully at him.

"You! How dare you enter my base and de-"

"You're in no position to yell at me, Zim." Dib interrupted, crossing his arm. "Actually, I'm surprised that you're alive. Most of your race wasn't so lucky."

Zim opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it when Dib mention his race.

"What do mean my race was not so lucky?"

Dib smiled evilly and turned away. "Oh…nothing."

Zim grabbed the back of Dib's coat and slammed him into the wall. Zim stood in front of him, looking very imitating.

"Did you play any part of this?" Zim shrieked, pointing at his pak-less back. Dib smirked and roughly shoved Zim across the hall.

"You might say that."

Zim sent him a deadly glared but he remained unnerved. "The reason I got you out of the classroom is that I personally wanted to tell you that I won."

Zim cocked his eye at the human. "You won? What do you mean you won?"

"The battle for Earth. You can't conquer it now, not without your advance alien technology. Earth-no-the universe is safe now that the Irken Empire has been shut down."

Zim stood there, stunned. The Irken Empire has been defeated? That was nonsense!

"Impossible! The Irken Empire cannot-"

"Check out your pak, _Zim_. Oh, wait, where is your pak?"

Zim's eyes widened and his fists balled up at his sides. Dib grinned and walked over to the door.

"I'll tell you everything but afterwards, you'll have to surrender to me, Major Dib of the Resisty!"


	3. Flashback Fever

Title: And They All Fall Down

Title of Chapter: Flashback Fever

Author: Tany Gem

Author's Note: Since I've forgotten to put up the disclaimer in the first two chapters, I'll just write it here. I apologize for that, it has been a while since I last wrote fan stories.

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Invader Zim' or any of the characters. Nickelodeon does. _

Chapter Three

Zim slammed the skool door open and followed the Dib outside the building. Dib sat down on the steps and fiddled with a watch-like object on his wrist. He whispered something incoherent to it and quickly covered his wrist with his jacket sleeve. Zim narrowed his eyes at this action.

"What were you just doing?" Zim asked suspiciously.

Dib turned his head to the small alien and smirked. "Oh, just telling Lard Nar the location to beam us up. He's the leader of the Resisty, you know."

Zim eyed him. "No, no I did not know. And what do you mean by 'us'?"

Dib turned back at Zim. "You and me, of course. You're going to surrender to me, remember?"

"No."

He deeply frowned. "Really? Because I just said that after I told you how I pretty much destroy your race that you would surrender to me."

Zim glared at the human. "When did you say that?"

Dib blinked and gave Zim a disgusted look. "You really do have a listening problem, but I need you to listen to me right now. Okay, here I go! It was a couple of months ago when I received a strange signal on my computer…."

(Flashback!)

A soft beeping sound echoed in the dark room. Dib slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the clock. It was two in the morning. Sighing loudly, he drew his arm from the warmth of his blanket and clicked the 'off' button. The beeping continued. Groaning in frustration, Dib sat up and rubbed his eyes. He did not need this, not now. It was one of the few nights he could sleep peacefully. Zim had recently figured out that humans need to sleep _everyday_ and began planning his attacks at night. He caught on to his plans and forced himself to stay awake to stop him. After a week without sleep, the night attacks ended by the actions of Miss Bitters (both were caught sleeping in class). But every so often, Zim would attack at night, leaving Dib paranoid.

After his eyes adjusted to the dark, Dib jumped down from his bed and searched for the annoying noise. Moments later, he discovered that the beeping was coming from his computer. As he opened the lap top up, his heart skipped a beat. The beeping was the result of an alien signal trying to make contact. Forgetting his frustrations, Dib sat down at the desk and opened up his connection. A window popped up, displaying a symbol of a fist crushing the Irken icon. The word 'On Hold' blinked several times before the symbol disappeared and was replaced by a goat-like alien slumped in a large chair. Dib did not know how to act so he just stared at the goat alien in awe. The alien raised his eyebrow at the human and frowned.

"Um…yeah? What do you want?"

Dib snapped back to reality and gave a little cough to cover his embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. I just got your signal and-"

The goat alien's face immediately lit up. "Ah! So you're the one who sent that distress signal! I was wondering if we ever reached you."

Dib felt confused. "Uh, I never sent a distress signal."

The alien's face fell and he slumped back in his chair. "Oh…sorry, we must have somehow mixed messages…."

Dib was fanatically thinking of a way to keep in contact with the alien. "Er…I noticed that your symbol had the Irken icon on it. Are you guys a part of a rebellion or something."

The alien straighten in his sit. "Yeah, I guess so. We come together to be a part of the growing resistance against the Irken Empire and Operation Impending Doom II! We call ourselves the Resisty!"

Dib's face lit up with excitement. "Wow! A real resistance!"

The goat alien smiled proudly. "Yep! We sure are."

"That's great! Listen, there's this Irken Invader named Zim that bent on destroying my planet. Is there anything you can do about him?"

The alien rubbed his chin in thought. "An Invader, huh? The planet Meekbob captured an Invader…yep they're pretty much everywhere…."

Dib frowned. "Yeah, well…is there something you can do about that, I mean, you guys being a rebellion and all."

The alien narrowed his eyes. "Are you kidding? They're Irkens! They have most advance technology there is! Well…we-my race I mean-actually make the technology but the Irken machine totally controls us!"

Dib glared at the quivering creature before him. "You're kidding me, right? You are a REBELLION! You're supposed to stop them from taking over the universe!"

The goat alien stopped shuddering and realization glowed in his beady eyes.

"You know what? You're right. We should stop the Irkens…but we don't know how. The only weakness we know is to take the snacks from the Massive and that's suicide."

Dib grinned. "I know other weaknesses! Irkens cannot bear water and they are allergic to my planet's food!"

The alien gave him a surprised look. "How do you know all of this?"

"I kind of have to; I fight Zim on a daily basic. I observe him and collect his trash and talk to his little robot thingy and-"

"I get it." The alien said, motioning for him to stop. "I see that you resist the Irkens as well. How would you like to join us and help fight against the Irken scum?"

Dib's eyes lit up with joy. "I would love to!"

The goat alien smiled widely and gave a little bow. "Well, then, I should introduce myself. I am Lard Nar of the planet Vort. I'm kind of the leader around here."

"I'm Dib of planet Earth."

"Nice to meet you, Dib. Now wait patiently while I find the levitation beam button…"

(Flash Forward a Month Later!)

Great progress has been made for the once small resistance. Dib taught them the things he learned from observing Zim and showed them how to log on to the Irken network. Because of his knowledge and his usefulness, Lard Nar made him a Major of the Resisty. Things began to look up from there. They gained new alliances and continued to grow in strength and numbers. They even saved a few planets from Irken control. However, the Irken Empire did not see them as any threat. While the others were disappointed for not being taken seriously, Dib reminded them that it was a good thing. Although the Resisty was getting stronger, they were still very weak compare to the Irken Armada. Dib did not stay with the Resisty but kept in contact with his computer. He had to stay on Earth for two reasons: The first reason is that Zim would notice his absence and use that as his advantage to conquer Earth. The other reason is that his father would be mad at him for leaving Gaz alone at home.

Lately, he was thinking of a plan to attack the Irkens without them knowing. He did not discuss this with any of the member for he knew that they would dismiss it without regarding it. In their minds it was not possible. Even in his mind, it seemed impossible, but the thought would not go away. He knew that Irkens cannot live without their paks and the thought centered on that, but he did not know how to do it. He lay on his bed, his mind circling around the thought over and over again. It was beginning to annoy him. If only there was a weapon of some kind that would kill all the Irkens with one blow…. Dib sat back up and rested his head on his knees. It would be cool if he could steal a nuclear bomb and just nuked them. The immature thought made him chuckle and then made him gasped out loud.

That was it.

Dib leaped from his bed and to his lap top. He began to type rapidly, pouring all of his thoughts into the computer. If this plan works, _if_ it works, then the universe would be rid of the pests that were from Irk.

(Ending Flashback!)

"The plan was to use an electric magnetic pulse that results from a nuclear bomb detonating. Lard Nar knew someone that could make an electric magnetic pulse without using a nuke. It took a good month to make but it was worth it. The Resisty landed on an ally planet and use the weapon there. But there was one problem. Although the weapon is incredibly powerful and could spread through out the universe, it could not penetrate anything deep underground."

Zim did not utter a sound throughout the story; he was speechless. He did not want to believe a word but in the back of his mind he knew it was true. His race has been wiped out. He continued to listen to the Dib, hating him more and more with each word that came out of that big head.

"While all of this going on, I was on Earth, spying on you. I saw that you were in your lab underground, and I was afraid that the magnetic pulse would not reach you. So to get you up on the surface, I made my spy devise self-implode, hoping that it would make a loud sound. After that, I don't know what happened."

Zim stood in silence not really seeing the victorious look on Dib's face. Strange emotions flowed through his body, emotions that he never felt before. It made his aching head throb even worst and burned his eyes. He needed to go home. Yes, he needed to go home now. He began to walk down the stairs when he felt something grip him tightly around the arm.

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Let go of me, Dib human."

"No way. Don't you remember what I said before? You surrender to me."

Just as Zim turned around to attack the human, a light suddenly beam down on them. As quick as it came, the light disappeared into the sky along with the two.


End file.
